


Gloom Boys

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Remember You [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Coma, Death Threats, Gen, Hostage Situations, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark and Jack need to find out what happened.





	1. You're So Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnieangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawnieangel76).



> This two part fic will detail why Danny did what he did to Austin, and will also include some story on Austin's mental state. If you hate being sad, do not read.

"Do you think he knows what he did?" Jack asks, leaning on Mark as they watch Austin from behind a glass panel.

 

"I know he does...he just...doesn't care." Mark frowns, running a hand through his hair and turning away from the glass. "I don't understand why he does these things."

 

"He's insane, Mark. I don't think he has a rational thought process."

 

"I know, but...he has to feel, like, some sort of _remorse_ still, right?"

 

Jack turns around and leans on the glass, giving Mark a doubtful look. "You'd know the answer to that alot better than I would."

 

Mark sighs, twisting the watch on his wrist nervously as he stares back at Austin and thinks. "Do you know if my brother is still in town?"

 

"Debatable. Why?"

 

Mark sighs and pulls out his phone, dialing a familiar number, and listening to the tone. "I'll be right back. This has to stop."

 

Jack nodded understandably, turning back towards Austin with a sad look.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Danny?"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"It's Mark. Where are you?"

 

"Oh, hello Mark. Still living in Brighton. I hear you're in town?"

 

"Yeah, I am. I'd really like to see you."

 

"Oh? And why is that?"

 

"Because you're my brother, and I love you."

 

He hears a deep, sinister, self pitying laugh on the other end of the line, suppressing the anger he has as his brother attempts to get under his skin.

 

"You know, I never really liked to be lied to. Are you sure this has nothing to do with your little friend Jack's roommate being in the hospital?"

 

"What? How did you know about that??"

 

"I know everything my victims do, Mark. Well...the ones that are still _alive_ anyway." He chuckles, and Mark's heart pangs with memories of Charlie.

 

"Danny, please just...I want to talk this out. What happened? You used to be so...happy."

 

"Happy? Oh, my dear brother, you have no idea. Tell you what, you have 5 minutes to get from the hospital, where I'm sure you are, to the small little coffee shop around the corner. Charlie's favorite, remember?"

 

"Okay, I...I'll be there." Mark mumbles, wiping his eye softly. "I love you, Danny."

 

"I loathe you too." He replies with a bitter laugh, hanging up in Mark's face.

 

Mark walks back towards Jack, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to let him know he was back.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey. So, turns out he's still in town. I'm gonna meet him at Bridge's." He says lowly, and Jack turns around and raises his eyebrow.

 

"And you think yer goin' alone?"

 

"I have to, he's _my_ brother."

 

"But he traumatized _my_ friend." Jack says sharply, and Mark won't argue with him.

 

"Okay, but, be careful." Jack nods, waving goodbye to a comatose Austin, and following Mark to their fate.

 

* * *

 

They drive together in silence, both thinking about the outcome of the situation.

 

Should they have called the police?

 

Is this safe?

 

Should they even be doing this?

 

"Here we are." Mark states, stepping out of the car and immediately noticing something...off.

 

Noone seemed to recognize Danny, nor did they seem to react to him being there.

 

Mark figured surely _someone_ would look uneasy, but they found noone.

 

They stayed close together as they entered, watching as Danny leaned against the back wall in his chair.

 

"Ah, you brought a friend. Long time, no see, Seàn."

 

"It's Jack." Jack demands as he sits down, and Danny just gives him a sly smile.

 

"Hm. Mark, how have you been?"

 

"Fine. I've been good. Wh...why did you wanna meet here?"

 

Danny sat up straight, placing a small device on the table with a series of buttons.

 

"As I said, I don't like to be lied to. So, you're going to ask me your questions, and I'm going to ask you some as well. _Both_ of you. For every lie you tell, your chair will shock you. Stand up and try to leave, it'll blow you both to smithereens. Do I make myself clear?" Danny whispers, removing his black hood to reveal dark hazel eyes and an evil smile.

 

Mark looked at Jack and mouthed he was sorry, fear coursing through his veins as Jack nods.

 

"Go ahead." He says, and Danny chuckles.

 

"Let the fun begin."


	2. Scared To Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reveals what he did to Austin.

"Ask away." Danny says, running his fingers up and down his remote. "But be mindful of the time."

 

Jack and Mark shared a concerned glance, then Mark swallowed audibly and looked up. "Why did you kill Charlie?"

 

"Why does anyone kill, Mark?" Danny muses, eyeing Jack slowly with a smirk. He chuckles as Jack shifts uncomfortably in his seat, then turns back to Mark. "He had something I wanted, and he didn't want to give it to me."

 

"What did he have?" Jack says quietly, intrigued by a story he'd never been told.

 

"A heart. A smile. A dick." Danny laughs, licking his lips at Jack in a suggestive manner.

 

"Danny. **Stop**."

 

"You are in _no_ position to demand me to do anything, now are you Mark?"

 

Mark sighs and sits back in his chair, yelping as a current rushes through his body.

 

"And that's just the first setting. Now it's time for _my_ question. Why did you come along, Jack? Scared I'd kill my own brother, or following something else?"

 

"Yer a fuckin' sociopath. Of course I wasn't gonna let him come alone."

 

"Interesting response. Mark," He says, turning to Mark with parted lips and a raised brow, "care to share anything with the class?"

 

"I..." Mark begins, but he returns to his teen year roots and shuts his mouth immediately. This isn't the time.

 

"Oh come _on_ Markimoo, nothing? Oh well. Back to you, Jack."

 

"You-" Jack starts, clenching his fists to keep his voice down. "Why did you drag Austin into all of this?"

 

"Ahhh, the _grand_ question. Why _did_ I drag Austin down, hm?" Danny muses, pressing his thumb down hard on the button and chuckling when Jack's muscles contract with pain. "Well, how about I tell you a little story?"

 

"Anything that will get us out of here." Mark mumbles, grunting when a greater shock goes through his body.

 

"Bit of a masochist, aren't we big brother? You know, all these people are _terrified_ of what I can do to this place. Can you believe it? I told them I planted a _bomb_ _._ "He giggles, and Jack squints at him.

 

"Just get on with yer fuckin' story. I have a comatose friend to get back to."

 

"Oh, right. Tell him I said hello, then? Oh, I bet he freaked out when he saw Mark, right? It was probably...gorgeous."

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Mmm, I wish. Anyways! Storytime, right? Get comfy boys."

 

* * *

 

Danny approached the boy, admiring his black and fading hair from afar had become way too much for him.

 

He wanted to be closer, he wanted Austin to be his.

 

He reached out slowly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and causing him to turn around.

 

"Oh, hi!"

 

"Hey. Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Danny said softly, nervous all of a sudden.

 

"It's fine! Have I seen you before?" Austin asks, and Danny blushes.

 

"We, uh, have our first class together. Psychology."

 

"Oh! Sorry, faulty memory. So, did you need something?" Austin smiles, and Danny's heart flutters, and he wants Austin to be his forever. His eye twitches as he controls himself, smilimg sweetly.

 

"Oh, I, um, I'm having a little trouble in class. You seem like you're doing pretty well,so,I was wondering...nevermind it's stupid." Danny says, and he watches as Austin squints his hazel eyes, shaking his head and making his hair fall slightly.

 

"There's no such thing as a stupid question!"

 

Danny chuckles at his excited demeanor, even for a college student, he maintains that. Danny wants to keep it bottled up, all for himself, where noone else can see it. "I was just wondering if you wanted to help me study?"

 

"Of course! We can start right now if you want? We can go to my dorm, my roommate transferred schools so i'm all alone." Austin sighs, and Danny is suddenly intrigued.

 

"Transferred? To where?"

 

Austin shrugs. "Dunno, but i hope he's having alot more fun than I am."

 

"So...noone else has moved in with you?"

 

"Nope. Guess not many people go to this college."

 

"Hm...guess not." Danny remarks with a smirk, and thus his plan was set in motion.

 

He just hoped noone got in his way.

 

He really didn't like cleaning up messes.

* * *

 

"It was supposed to be simple." Danny says, caressing the button with a pout. "I was going to get a dorm transfer, move in with Austin, then we could be together. Forever. But...the problem with people..." He continues, pressing down the left button harshly with the pad of his thumb, sending a heavy shock through Jack's body as he grits his teeth and screams. "Sometimes they don't like you. You don't like me, do you Jack?"

 

"No! Fuck- _ah!_ " Jack screamed again, gripping the table for dear life, wishing this all would end.

 

"I thought not. Ever since Mark mentioned you, I knew _he'd_ get you." Danny sighs, turning to Mark. "It's not fair is it? Seeing the thing you love the most in shambles? I didn't want to blind Austin but," He pauses, turning up the dial and pressing the right button this time, watching his brother's body tense up in delight. "Sometimes he pretended like he didn't see me. Now, he actually can't. He can hear me, though. Aren't you glad we sound alike?"

 

"Danny...you're going to get caught eventually..." Mark forces out, watching the crazed look in his brother's eyes. Something he was all too familiar with.

 

"Mark. Oh sweet, simple Mark. I've strangled people. Stabbed people. Shot people. And my personal favorite, mauled people." He chuckles, and Mark nearly gags at the thought of Charlie's mangled body on the sidewalk.

 

"You're sick."

 

"Am I? Austin didn't think I was sick at first. I think...I think he realized when I was holding acid in my hands. It was such a _rush,_ he looks even better screaming."

 

"Fuck off!"

 

"Mmm, you're a mouthy one. I can see why Mark loves you." Danny says, looking deep into Jack's eyes with hunger. "I can see why Austin trusts you."

 

"Leave him, alone." Mark swallows, frowning as his brother slowly turns back to him.

 

"You don't rule me anymore, Mark. If you want me to stop so bad, call the cops. Matter of fact, stand up. I've told you nothing will happen. The real question is...do you trust me?" Danny smiles, and Mark takes one look at Jack, sighing as he taps the table.

 

"Never again."

 

"Hm. Seems like you chose the wrong answer." Danny shakes his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun, cocking it and standing up. "Let's make things a little more interesting." He says loudly as people duck and scream, standing on the table. "For each fact Mark get wrong, someone dies. For each lie Jack tells, someone dies. Ready?"

 

Jack looks at Mark, breathing slowed as he nods, examining his surroundings to find an escape route. Mark nods back, turning towards his brother who looks confused, but then straightens out.

 

"Round two then."


	3. Words To A Gunfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this ending! It took me not too long to come up with x.x

"First question is for you, king. Mark, when is my birthday?" Danny smirks, eyeing them with wonder as Mark stares them down.

 

"August 17th. Did you think I wouldn't know?" Mark says with no hesitation, wondering why his brother is asking such trivial questions at a time like this.

 

"Correct. Sean, do you love my brother?" He continues with, and Jack flushes as he stumbles over his words.

 

  
"How do you know-"

 

"Quiet, Mark. It's Sean's turn."

 

"Uh, um, of course I do, he's my best friend."

 

Danny pauses for a minute, then smiles and fires a bullet into the crowd, cackling as Jack turns around in horror. "Wow, this is even more fun than the bomb idea!"

 

"What the hell is your problem, Danny???"

 

" _I_ don't have a problem. I told you the rules, and Sean chose not to follow them. But, I'm having so much fun so, I guess I can give you another chance."

 

"Jack," Mark starts, eyes filled with worry, "You've gotta tell the truth okay? No matter," He breathes, blinking slow as Jack frowns, "No matter what it is. Danny knows when you're lying, he can sense it. _Please,_ I would never judge you for saving lives."

 

Danny takes an exaggerated exhale in front of them as Jack mulls over his words and looks up. "Yes. I do."

 

"Geesh! It's about time. You know, you two are really good at keeping secrets from each other. Anyways, back to you Mark! What was the very first toy I got as a child?"

 

"What is with you and these trivial questions?? What is it that you want from me??"

 

"I want you to answer the question, or I'll shoot yet another hostage. You don't want _more_ blood on your hands, do you Mark?" Danny smiles, and Mark squints his eyes.

 

More blood?

 

"Beachy. It was a stuffed dolphin mom bought you when we went to the Oceanside festival for the first time." Mark looks up at Danny to see him a bit confused.

 

As if he never expected Mark to remember these things.

 

Did Danny think Mark had forgotten them?

 

Danny shook his head, then straightened up, turning towards Jack. "I guess you're correct, huh? You're on a roll! Next one's for you, hot stuff."

 

Jack taps his leg nervously, anticipating the next question.

 

It had never occurred to him that someone would ask about his feelings towards his best friend.

 

He'd kept them hidden since high school, and he really hadn't planned on ever revealing them.

 

Sure, they'd had their moments, but he highly doubted-

 

"Have you been sleeping with my brother?"

 

Jack gasps as he heard the question, watching in his peripheral as Mark's face fumes red.

 

"This has gone too far, Danny."

 

"YOU DON'T CONTROL THIS SITUATION, MARK. I do. Answer the question, Sean."

 

"Jack, I know what I said earlier but you don't have to answer that."

 

"Time is ticking, Sean. I still have 5 bullets and a room full of hostages. I won't hesitate to lower those numbers."

 

Jack looks between the two of them, clenching and unclenching his fists as he breathes slowly. He glances over at his best friend once, then swallows sharply.

 

"Yes."

 

Danny's mouth forms an o, then he hops down off the table and sits down in front of them, gun still clutched between his fingers on the table. "Oh, do tell!"

 

"Danny."

 

"Mark." Danny says through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes as Mark sits back in fear.

 

He no longer has any idea of what his brother is capable of.

 

"How was it, Sean? Tell me, did he stay afterwards? How about...confess his love? Did he seem like he felt _anything?"_

 

Jack bit his lip nervously, glancing at Mark, but in his mind he knew Danny was right.

 

Through all the years he and Mark had been secretly together, he'd never explicitly shown any interest in Jack.

 

He actually had no idea what Mark felt for him besides physical attraction and good friendship.

 

He'd hoped to discuss it when he got here.

 

Guess that's a no go.

 

"No, he didn't." Jack says, and Mark looks down at his hands.

 

"Ah, and there we are! Now we're getting somewhere, right everybody??" Danny yells, and he laughs when he's met with silence, firing into the crowd yet again for his amusement. "One last question for you, Mark. Why did you let me kill Charlie?"

 

Jack frowns up, turning towards Mark as he stares at Danny in confusion. "Let him?"

 

"Of course. Mark was the only one who saw me actually kill Charlie. Everyone else learned by word of mouth he was dead." Danny says, reaching out a hand to lay atop Mark's. "We used to be so close, didn't we, Mark?"

 

Mark snatches away, on the verge of vomiting at what his brother was saying.

 

His memories flash back tot hat day, Charlie mangled on the streets, blood everywhere, he lurches forward.

 

"Fuck you." He says through gagging, and Danny bites his lip.

 

"That's illegal, isn't it? Sean, however..." Danny begins, focusing his attention on him now. "Jack is up for grabs, right? Since you don't love him or anything."

 

"I never said-" Mark screams, but he's interrupted by heavy footsteps running. Danny turns around to see one of the employees grabbing a telephone, and Mark takes the opportunity to twist his wrist so he lets the gun go, sliding it across the table to Jack.

 

"OW WHAT THE-"

 

Mark doesn't let go, standing up to force Danny onto the ground to pin him as Jack steadies the gun on them. "Everybody go! There's no fuckin' bomb here, just leave!"

 

They can hear the stampede of people rushing throught the door, the bell chiming every time as Mark places himself on top of Danny.

 

Danny laughs under him, shaking his head from side to side. "Are you happy now?"

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark breathes, glancing up as he sees Jack move behind him to protect him.

 

"You got me. I'm not your problem anymore."

 

"Danny...you try so hard to be the villain, you forget you used to be a good guy. Before Jack...you were the only person I'd talk to."

 

"Then you replaced me. With him." Danny sneers, glancing at Jack.

 

"I never replaced you. You disappeared. You terrified us. You're not the same person I grew up with."

 

For the first time since their younger years, Danny looked..hurt.

 

Broken.

 

Apologetic.

 

As they heard the footsteps of the officers inside the room.

 

"You need help, Danny. Please let them give it to you." Mark whispers, standing up and letting go of him as Jack grips his arm.

 

He watches as the officers take him away, drowning out his pleas for help as he holds onto Jack.


End file.
